five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Albert's 4: The Endgame/
The & Knuckles DLC is a DLC for FNaA 4. Download Page Description Have you ever wanted MORE of Albert? Well, there's FNaA 5, but if you DON'T wanna wait, here's my top secret project? Now a crossover between my biggest game, ZCN, and FNaA 4, my second biggest game. Please agree to the following: * You will only see Albert for 5 nights before waiting more or having to replay the games * I DON'T take the responsibility for the damage that this DLC causes * Room Foam Entertainment is not responsible for any harm/injury. How to Access The Player must download the .zip file for this game, then unzip it and launch it. However, they must have an Albertverse account and FNaA 4 installed to do this. Story It's 2019. Y/N has wandered into the epic forest of chillness because they want some good leaves to give to their mom. However, there's 2 robot bois named Salem and Zonic, and they are looking for you. You decide to hide in the building next to the shack. You didn't pay attention to the sign next to the door. It said "NO ENTRY ALLOWED - BUILDING SOON DEMOLISHED". Zonic conveniently has a thing we call a chaos emerald (wow this is starting to resemble the fnas 4 dlc reborn lore) and recreated the Albert Gang using it's power, turning them into killing machines. You have to survive while they look for you. Gameplay Main Gameplay You sit in the abandoned ZCN office, avoiding monsters. You must check the left hallway, right hallway, vents and behind you. You can walk up to the hallways by clicking on the door. To go back, you flick the mouse cursor down. To look at the vents, you flick the mouse up. To return, mouse down. To look back, flick the mouse down, and to return, flick the mouse cursor down. Simple as that. There are a couple animatronics that roam the corridors, for example Damaged Su-Tart. He will come down the left corridor. When he is there, you must spam click the door button to send an electric shock. On the front wall is a poster, when it's gone, a sanity bar decreases. If it's all the way down, you are dead. Boss Fights After every night, you have to fight a boss. Here is the list of them: # D-Boi (from scp) # Ruben Sim # Shadow Su-Tart # Phantom Ian (from the remaster of the fnas 4 dlc) # Salem and Zonic # Rust To get more info on them, read further. Characters Damaged Su-Tart DST is a super damaged version of his old self. His face is missing, his right arm is just wires, his lower left leg is just an endo, and his hand is also an endo, while there is a MASSIVE hole on his torso. Watch the right/left corridor for him. If seen, spam the red door button to shock him. He begins on Night 1 and is the only one in the testing night. Damaged Albert DA is a super damaged and withered version of his old self. His arms are missing, he has no torso suit and no left foot. He is covered in rips and wires, while his eyes are red. Watch the vent for him. If seen, keep the light on him until he moves. Then shut the door until he leaves. Keep in mind the air goes out if it's closed, so yeah. He begins on Night 2. Damaged Samuel DS is a super damaged version of his old self. He is scorched, withered and torn. Also is missing his right arm and the left one is just his endo. Has no lower jaw, too. Watch the left/right corridors for him. If seen, wait until he moves closer. When he does that, wait 2 seconds until he moves again. When in the final position, pull up the monitor and press the "PLAY AUDIO" button. If you don't do this fast enough, you are dead. He begins on Night 2, replacing Su-Tart. Damaged Jayingee DJ is a very scorched version of Jake. The only suit part that he has is his entire head. Yeah, i'm lazy. Turn around occasionally to look at the broken window. Use the flashlight to check on him. If he is seen, you need to click the tree next to you to scare him off. Failure is death. Begins on Night 3, replacing Samuel. Phantom Guest Guest but he is gray and scorched. Sometimes, after putting down the monitor, you can see him. Just pull it up again or else you're temporarily stunned. He begins on Night 5. Damaged Classic Zonic Damaged Classic Zonic is a grey Cleetus with the contrast super high, and a bit of saturation. He is missing his left arm, with wires instead of it. His hat is kinda in rips, with the metal "endo" in the places without the "suit". He has no eyes, and has a massive hole in his torso. There is a poster on the front of the wall. If you see it gone, then turn around and use the flashlight to repel him and get the poster back. Bosses D-Boi D-Boi looks like this D-Boi's arena resembles a large office. It has a large hall on the front and two on the left and right. Also the FNaF 2 desk is reused lol. His behavior is the following: * He will first enter the main corridor, where the light must be kept on him, otherwise he will enter the room. ** Then he'll enter the left hall where the Jammer must be used on him. *** Then he will go to the left door where you must solve a puzzle under 5 seconds. **** Then the process repeats Alternately, his behavior changes to: * Staying in the main corridor until the light is off for 2 seconds. ** If you do turn it off, have fun with the puzzles with no breaks whatsoever. Survive 3 minutes to beat him. Ruben Sim Ruben looks like this His arena is a large office with two vents on the sides, a large corridor in front and a window behind you. Seems like it's FNwT reused. His behavior is the following: * He will appear in the window behind you, and you must click and hold the window shut button, otherwise he will disable the monitor that charges the power. ** Then after a short while he will appear in the corridor, facing a vent. Only 4 seconds until he enters one, so be careful. When he enters the vent, press the mad emoji on either the left or right to get him out of the vent. *** Now he'll enter the corridor, where you must click on him as fast as you can or else you're dead. Shadow Su-Tart You most likely know him already. If not, go read FNaA 4. His arena is a large office with two FNaF 3-looking windows on the sides. On the front is a vent. Yup, NO DOORS. His behavior is now randomized. He can: * Appear in either the left or right window, and you must duck either on his side before he can see you, * Start banging on the vent, where you must use the heater, * Or just randomly enter the room, where you must click him as fast as you can. Phantom Ian Phantom Ian is a blue hedgehog. His face, middle torso and ears are just black. He has red eyes. His arena is the same one as the FNaS 4 DLC Reborn one, so two vents on top, two doors on the sides and a desk in front. He can either appear: * In the corridors, where you must hide as fast as you can, * In the vent, where the one he is seen in must be shut * In the office, where you must quickly hide. * Sometimes he will appear in the corridor and under the desk at the same time. You must look at his eyes. If they are anything other than red, then the one in the corridor is the real one. If not, the one under the desk is real and you must look away as fast as you can. Salem and Zonic Salem is a black cat. He is covered in rips and wires. His right eye is gone and from it is coming out ink. Zonic is a red FNaS-looking hedgehog. He has blue shoes, a blue hat and bowtie. His eyes are black and have white pupils. His left glove is missing and is just an endo arm. He has wires coming out of the right eye. He also has a small scar on the left. He has a torn right ear. Also has a little hole on his torso. Golden Salem is Salem but yellow. His pupils are now red. Golden Zonic is Zonic, but his skin is yellow, his pupils are now blue, his hat is black with a purple stripe, and bowtie is purple. Now his glove is black with a purple thumb. Their arena is a large office with a TV on the front and two hallways on the left and right. On their back is another hall, and on the far left is a window. The goal is to open Channel 4 and drain the power to beat them. The power, if ignored, will refill itself. After this is done, survive 2 minutes while they are super fast. Salem's Behavior He will go through the left and right corridor until he ends up super close. Check what he's carrying. If it's a: * Box with the text "ART CRATE", go back and press 2 to make him enter. He'll quickly leave once the show ends, * Box with the text "MEMES AND CRINGE", go back and press 1 to make him enter. He'll take a little longer inside but will leave eventually, * Drawing, go turn on the TV and go to Channel 3/camera channel and click the phone button. Not doing this fast enough will result in a jumpscare. Zonic's Behavior He will appear in the back hallway. If seen using the flashlight, click the circuit box to scare him off. If not done quick enough, he'll end your run. Golden Salem's Behavior He will appear in the window. He will move closer and closer if neglected. If you fail to watch him enough he'll kill you. So watch him to prevent him from moving. Golden Zonic's Behavior He will appear in Cam 2. If you hear laughter, quickly go to that camera and click on him. Failure is just the power being reset. Also he only appears if the power is at 30%. If you drain the power, he will go through the left corridor until he enters the arena. Quickly turn on Channel 4 and click "RESET". Failure is death. Rust This is a bonus boss. He reuses his FNaA 3 design. His arena is a small office with 1 hall on the front and a desk in front of you. His behavior is simple. If he appears in the front hall, look at his eyes and select the color of them. If he moves closer, press the shock button. Behind you is also a vault, and if one of the locks breaks, click it and wait a few seconds until it's fixed, and if all of the locks break, a yellow version of Rust will attack. Ending After beating Zonic and Salem, you will be given a cutscene. In it, the player is in a forest, running away from the building, burning. There will be a minigame that resembles the Ballora Gallery/Funtime Auditorium, You must stop if a Golden character appears, and if Zonic appears, click on him. If Salem appears, shine the light on him. If D-Boi appears, click his face. If Ruben appears, find the D-Boi who is hidden. If Ian appears, click the bush that is the closest to you to hide. If you run for atleast 5 minutes, you win. If you beat this, you will be shown a screen saying "FNaA 6 after 5". If you beat the bonus boss, you get a screen saying "Good Job! You won!"